Robin's Golden Affair
by TheFetishWriter
Summary: Robin is the grandmaster of Ylisse, Chrome's most trusted advisor and a hero to the world...But she has a secret affair with the queen...Or rather a golden one...[Sumia/Chrom] [Sumia/F!Robin] [Urolagnia/Golden Shower/Pissing] [Lemon]
1. Chapter 1

_**Welcome everyone to my first story! I am TheFetishWriter and with a name like that I'm sure you all can guess what kind of story this will be! So for people who can't tell, this story takes place in between the two years of peace and about 2 weeks after the royal wedding(For story purposes let's pretend that's like 3 months in) and the premise is that Sumia has married Chrom...But she is secretly having an affair with Robin(Female)...But not just any affair, but a golden one!...And if you don't know what that means then you are more than likely too young to read this! So sit back, enjoy and leave some love(Or hate) in the reviews.**_

The room was cold as the sun began to rise in the distance, Robin was sleeping quietly in her bed with a smile on her face. The night before, her secret lover Sumia, had snuck in and played around with her. While it wasn't their usual fun, it was fantastic for what it was.

The sun gradually got higher and higher until it shone into Robin's room and hit her directly in the face, causing her to groan and sit up, with her hair in a mess and her clothes(or her shirt as her undergarments had been removed the night before) were wrinkled. Robin yawned as she pulled the covers off of her and placed her delicate legs over the side of the bed.

She scratched her head before getting up and grabbing her leggings and pulling them on, she would normally wear some underpants as well but since she had the day off she figured these would suffice. Robin then walked over to her desk and began rummaging through the papers, while she had nothing to do today she wanted to review some documents Chrom had given her the other day.

Soon though she heard a knock at the door with Lissa following soon after holding a glass for her. "Morning Robin!"

Robin looked over to Lissa and smiled, the young princess had become a great friend to her and was the only shepherd who knew about her secret love affair with the queen.

Wait...Secret love affair with the queen? While it sounded like something out of a theatrical play, it was the truth. Shortly after Sumia had gained her Pegasus, she had begun to see Robin and eventually the two formed a relationship.

Sadly though, the act of loving someone of the same sex was forbidden in Ylisse and so they couldn't go public with their relationship. To make matters worse, Chrom, then prince and now king of Ylisse, had fallen for Sumia as well. It was the worst case scenario for the both of them.

Now that's not to say that Sumia didn't like Chrom, she did, it was just that for everything Chrom had going for him, Robin just captivated her more, weather it was from how soft she was to the amazing kisses she would plaster all over Sumia's neck. The two deliberated on the issue but agreed that should Chrom ever propose to Sumia, she would agree just so all awkward tensions on the battlefield and the moral of the troops would be avoided and maintained.

While the two had hope it would never come to pass, it eventually did and Sumia accepted. While she loved the lavish dresses and had developed friendships with all the servants, she had always longed to be with Robin. She would often raise the issue of same-sex marriage with Chrom, and while he wasn't opposed to the idea, she knew she couldn't just leave him. It would ruin her and Robins lives from then on out if she did.

So that was the situation the two were in...But wait, what about Lissa? Well she had actually found out about their relationship early on and agreed not to say anything since she was also in a relationship with a woman, a certain stuck up woman of nobility who had actually confessed her love at a young age yet Lissa never returned it until years later.

When the news of the engagement broke, Lissa was the first one to ask Sumia about it and was told what they had decided on. While Lissa didn't like her brothers feelings not being genuinely returned, she understood that it was the only decision they really had. In fact, she was almost mad at her brother for falling for Sumia and often helped her have alone time with Robin.

Yet Lissa also knew about one other thing about Sumia's and Robin's relationship, they had a certain kink which turned the other on...The kink being they would often piss on each other. You think Lissa would be disgusted but she was actually relieved that she wasn't the only weird one as she revealed her and Maribelle would often make out and let loose with their gasses while doing so. While Robin and Sumia found this to be interesting and weird, they didn't say anything and actually laughed about it later.

So now that everything has been caught up, let's return to the scene at hand."Ah good morning Lissa, sleep well last night."

Lissa turned a shade of pink, which indicated that she had a very good night sleep last night "I did thank you!"

Lissa smiled before handing her a drink "Thank you, what did you bring me today?"

Lissa gave a sly grin before winking at Robin "It's from Sumia...She _made_ it herself."

Robin blushed at the words, she knew what that meant, Sumia had found a place by herself and pissed in a glass for Robin to enjoy when she woke up, she was so sweet "Oh I can't wait...I should return the favor then…"

Robin blushed she grabbed an empty cup on her desk and walked over to the bed, Lissa laughed at how shy Robin was, despite no matter how many times Lissa saw Robin piss on something for Sumia, she always got embarrassed.

"Lissa...Can you help?" Lissa chuckled and nodded as she quickly locked the door and hurried over to Robin and held the cup. Robin pulled her pants down revealing her adorable pink pussy and aimed directly at the cup "I'm sorry if I get it on you."

"It's no big deal if you do, it would give me a reason to skip breakfast because I would have to take a bath." Robin nodded and after a minute began to piss right into the cup, with Lissa smiling and laughing at her embarrassment. Near the end however Robin slipped a little and got some on Lissa's face "Ah!"

Robin looked at Lissa in shock before quickly finishing up "Lissa I'm so sorry!"

Lissa though just laughed before taking her finger and wiping some off before licking it, her face instantly lit up and she smiled at Robin "Wow! I didn't know how good this tastes! Maybe me and Maribelle should try some sometime!"

Robin looked at Lissa for a minute before sighing and then laughing at the scene, however in her small fit of laughter, she didn't notice Lissa got a shed of pink and stare at Robin's pussy. "Well I should wipe this off here."

Robin went to grab some paper to wipe her pussy off when Lissa grabbed her hand. "No wait…"

Robin looked at Lissa in confusion "Hm? What is it Lissa?"

Lissa got a bit darker in the face "It's well...um...Your piss tasted pretty good..Can I...Lick it off your pussy?"

Robin blushed at the request as Lissa got even redder after the words left her mouth, the two stayed silent for a moment before Robin shyly looked at Lissa "Y-Yeah...If you want…"

Lissa looked at Robin in surprise before giving a small smile and blushing to her fullest now. Lissa set the glass of Robins piss on the dresser and gently pushed Robin back and stared at her pussy...It was so adorable as the piss slowly ran down it, Lissa almost thought it was as adorables as Maribelle...Almost…

Lissa closed her eyes and stuck her tongue out and gave a quick lick to Robin's pussy, causing her to let a small moan out and let Lissa enjoy the piss a little bit more. She opened her eyes for a moment before closing them right back and started to lick Robin's pussy some more "Oh~...Oh...Oh Naga Lissa!~"

Robin moved her hand down and caressed Lissa's hair as she licked all over Robins pussy trying to get as much piss off as possible. Robin could tell Lissa had experience, she knew every spot to hit while she was searching.

Lissa began to get more adventurous and pushed her tongue into Robin's pussy causing her to moan even more and grab onto the bed sheets extremely tight. Lissa also began to get wet as she moved to undo her dress, and after that feat was done she began to finger herself relentlessly. 'Lissa~...Oh Naga…~If you keep this up~...I'll...I'll…"

Lissa ignored Robin as she continued to lick all inside of Robin's pussy, enjoying every moment of it. She used her other hand to begin fingering Robin while doing so which just made Robin almost tear the bed sheet in half. Lissa began to feel her own pussy get even wetter causing her much excitement, so much so she had to pull out for a minute "Huff...Hufff...Robin~"

"Huff...Huff...Lissa~..." Lissa closed her eyes once more and went in again causing Robin to moan even louder and finally grab Lissa's head, forcefully pushing her face into Robin's pussy. "Lissa...I'm...Going...To...Cum…~"

Lissa again ignored Robin and continued to explore Robin's insides, and her face being pushed in so much, that her cheeks began to go inside Robin causing her to just completely start losing it. Lissa stopped fingering Robin and started pushing her entire hand into Robin, which at that point she just lost it.

"Lissa!~ I'm Cumming!~" Robin cummed all in Lissa's face which caused the young princess to cum as well, Robin let go of Lissa who removed her face and licked all of Robins cum off of her pussy before climbing on top of her and start kissing her like crazy.

The two engaged in a miniature makeout session, before Lissa pushed herself up looking into Robin's eyes. Robin only had her shirt on still while Lissa was stripped down to her bra and panties, the two continued to stare at each other before Lissa smiled "Huff...Huff...Thanks...Robin...It was...Delicious...Huff…"

Robin nodded her head before laughing and smiling back at Lissa "No...Huff...Problem…"

Lissa stayed in top of Robin for a minute before reaching down and giving her a tender kiss and then jumping off. She grabbed her dress and began to put it on "We...Wasted some time but...Huff...I should get going...Maribelle wanted to go out today and Sumia needs to enjoy her...huff...Drink…"

Robin smiled and nodded as Lissa quickly and easily put her dress back on(No doubt because her and Maribelle had some impromptu fun at times) and grabbed the glass filled with Robin's piss and departed, locking the room with her key so no one would walk in on Robin without her pants on.

Robin continued to lay on the bed looking at the ceiling above, after a minute she felt a sense of excitement. While that wasn't her first time with another woman, she had engaged in a fantastic night with Donnel's sister when they were invited over for something called "Giving Thanks", it was the first time she had been with another shepherd.

Robin felt a little guilt for possibly betraying Sumia, but considering she's kinda fucking Chrom, she felt like this was alright. Robin pushed herself off the bed and walked backed over to her desk and picked up the glass with Sumia's piss.

Robin smiled as she took a sip and instantly felt refreshed when the golden juices touched her lips. Sumia's piss was easily Robin's favorite drink, and because she didn't get to enjoy it more, it was always special when she did. She gave a small laugh before taking another sip and sitting down to get work at her desk…"I wonder what Sumia is doing right now…"

* * *

"Oh Yeah Sumia~...Right there…~" Chrom moaned softly as he layed in bed with Sumia moving her mouth up and down on his cock, she had just handed Lissa the glass full of piss to give to Robin when her husband awoke.

She was still without pants on, and to avoid Chrom asking any questions of why, she immediately jumped on him and began sucking his cock like no tomorrow. She didn't necessarily enjoy doing this, but it wasn't the first time so it's not like she was ruining herself anymore than she already had.

The tactic easily worked as Chrom laid back enjoying every moment of it, he lost his sense of reality when Sumia done stunts like this, and there was no way for him to counter it. He moved his hand down onto her head and began moving it up and down, much to her annoyance. "Man Sumia…~ It seems you get better and OHH!~"

Chrom let out a huge moan in the middle of his speech, which if it wasn't for the soundproof walls the entire kingdom would of heard it. Sumia took her mouth off of Chrom's cock and began licking around the top, which just made him even more excited. He reached down and moved Sumia's hair out of her face so he could see her licking his cock excitedly.

"Sumia~...Huff...Huff...I'm gonna...Huff…~" Sumia knew what Chrom was about to say because she could already taste some of his cum coming out, meaning this would be one of his shorter matches with her so she could get on with her day.

However before Chrom let it all out he pulled Sumia's face up catching her by surprise, and kissed her right on the lips lingering there. As their tongues began to battle, Chrom began removing Sumia's shirt and afterwards removed her bra.

Once her bra was off, Chrom quickly turned Sumia around and landed on top of her on the bed. He began to move downwards before stopping at her breasts, he began to lick them all over before he began sucking on her nipples causing her to moan. While she preferred Robin, Chrom was surprisingly good when it came to some of her weak points. He continued to suck and nibble on her nipple before moving to the other one and doing the same thing.

By this point both of her nipples were hard and she was getting wet herself, which is exactly what Chrom wanted. He moved his hand downward and began fingering Sumia's pussy causing her some excitement, Chrom gave a sly grin before giving one more nibble and began kissing down her stomach.

Once he arrived at her pussy he kept his right hand on her boob as he began to lick all over her and finger her. Sumia couldn't help but moan as Chrom done this, he was hitting all her weaknesses and she was loving every second of it. Chrom inserted his tongue and began enjoying the taste of Sumia's pussy to the fullest. He moved his right hand down and took his left finger out of her pussy as he wrapped his arms around her legs as he picked her bottom up and began eating her forcefully.

Sumia moaned like crazy as she grabbed both of her boobs and began squeezing them, she could feel tears forming in her eyes as she could feel excitement all throughout her body. She lifted her right boob up and started to lick her nipple, feeling the hard tit hit against her tongue caused her to get even closer to cumming.

Chrom saw the look on Sumia's face and stopped licking her pussy before laying her bottom down, he could see the confusion and pleading on Sumia's face and gave a evil smile "If you want more...Please me with your feet."

Sumia looked down at Chrom's cock and nodded, she lifted her feet up and began stroking Chrom's cock causing him to moan. She didn't do this often, but Chrom often requested it and she usually always obliged. She took her pinky toe and began to stick the toenail on it a little into his cock, which really caused him to moan. While most men would find it hurtful and weird, Sumia had found this was one of the things that turned Chrom on the most.

Sumia took her other foot and began pushing on Chrom's balls, causing him to get even more excited. She rubbed up and down and playfully took the foreskin and pulled it out before releasing it. She then formed a hole like formation with her feet and began stroking Chrom's cock.

Chrom could feel his cum about to explode even though he wasn't finished, he looked down at his wifes doing and smirked. He pushed her feet down before grabbing his cock and rubbed against against her pussy causing her to whimper in pleasure. Chrom saw that face on Sumia and couldn't resist, he pushed his cock into her and her moans easily became audible.

Chrom looked at her pleading face and laughed before he started moving his hips back and forth, causing both him and Sumia to moan in pleasure. Chrom looked down at Sumia and immediately his eyes went to her feet. Her feet was something he loved the most about Sumia and wanted them all the time.

He lifted her leg up and began sucking on her toes as he thrusted back and forth, loving the taste of her toes in his mouth. He then started licking in between her toes and up and down on her foot, treating it like a grand feast that was reserved only for him.

Sumia continued to grab her ownboobs and squeezed them even harder than before, making her even more turned on despite being fucked out of her mind right now. Sumia again lifted her boob up and this time put the entire tit in her mouth sucking on her own boob, she thought for a moment she could taste some milk but dismissed it.

Chrom continued to swing back and forth in a boat like motion while enjoying his foot meal, eventually though he couldn't hold it back anymore and looked Sumia in the eyes "Sumia...I'm...I'm…~"

"Chrom…~Huff...Huff...Me...Too…~"

"Then...Huff...Huff..Together…?~"

"Yeah…~" Sumia and Chrom looked each other in the eye as they both knew what was about to happen, the two began to moan loudly until they both cummed together at the same time.

"Chrom!~"

"Sumia!~" Sumia and Chrom cummed at the same time, completely filling her pussy and covering Chrom's cock. Chrom feel on top of Sumia and began making out with her as the two laid on the bed together, enjoying the moment.

However, a certain blue haired swordswoman stood on the window outside, with a extremely red face at what she had accidently walked up on "...So...That's how I was conceived…"

 _ **To be Continued….**_

 **And that was Chapter 1, what do you think? I know the sex scenes weren't very long but it's just chapter 1, so I'm saving the really long and big ones for later on. Now this story is all about suggestions, so if you have one feel free to share! I have the basic plot for the story but I need some suggestions to fill it out, especially on potentially...Situations with the cast.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: I was rather pleased with how Chapter 1 went and it seemed like others did as well! So I guess I do wanna say a quick tidbit and that's basically I do plan on making this a good story along with the sex scenes, kinda in the mold of Catherine(PS3 Game) but with more sex Lol, anyway hope you all enjoy and I'd love to hear your all opinions! Also both Morgans will be in the story, but integrated different ways if you're wondering ;)**_

"Ah...Delicious…" Robin smiled as she sat the now empty piss cup down and looked at her work, she had finished the documents she was dreading the most and could now enjoy the rest of her 'off-day'.

Robin got up from her chair and stretched before turning around and giving a small laugh, her floor had piss all over it still from her fun with Lissa, making it look like a restroom gone wild in here. Robin chuckled again before blushing slightly and licking her fingers, she walked over and sat down in the puddle with the still-warm piss splashing over her ass.

Robin blushed as she felt relief spread over her body from the feeling, she dipped her finger in the small puddle and brought it to her lips. She started licking and sucking all over her finger enjoying the strong taste hit her tongue, causing her to get horny all over again.

Despite the sensation and pleasure, she knew she couldn't delay any longer. She had promised to eat lunch with her girlfriend and also, unfortunately, Chrom as well. Though she was indeed friends with Chrom, she just wish he didn't fall in love with Sumia.

Robin sighed as she pushed herself up and walked over to her desk, she grabbed some papers and wiped everything up and herself off as well...Though she did dip her fingers in and enjoy the taste a bit more.

Once everything was cleaned up and she was also cleaned off, she grabbed her usual garments. Her plaid shirt, her black pants(Without any undergarments of course), black shoes and her Grandmaster Cloak. She smiled as she looked in the mirror, she hoped she looked good enough for Sumia.

* * *

"Lucy! I'm hungry!" A young girl with grayish hair wearing a grandmaster cloak whined as she leaned up against a tree as the sun was right above them, it was getting close to lunch time and the young girl was holding her stomach in a mocking way.

"Morgan please...We will eat once Cynthia gets back from scouting." A blue haired young woman spoke in a clear tone as she addressed the younger girl, the woman turned her back and looked at the horizon as the wind gently blew.

"Oh...Come on Lucy! Don't you care about your sister!?"

"I care about both of my sisters, meaning we won't eat until Cynthia gets back…" Lucy trailed off as the wind grew stronger whipping her hair into her face, causing her to quiet down.

"Ugh….I hope Cynthy hurries then….Oh Lucy I forgot to ask something when you got back."

"Hmm? What is it?" Lucy turned around to look at Morgan, who was still slouching against the tree.

"You were bright red when you got back and was mumbling to yourself, Did something happen?" Lucy looked at Morgan for a moment before realizing what she was talking about and growing blight red again.

"O-Oh um...I-I...Happen to see something...I shouldn't have…." Lucy quickly turned around and hide her face under her hair, hoping that Morgan wouldn't notice.

"Huh? What did you see that made you all red faced? You watch a pornographic play or something?" Lucy groaned as Morgan mentioned pornographic, she was pretty close.

"N-No...I um...Happen to see….Mother...And Father...In...Bed...Together…." Lucy was as red as Cordelia's hair as she told Morgan what she had saw.

There was silence for a moment before Lucy heard snickering, she turned around and saw that Morgan was laughing at how she described it "Really Lucina!? Haha! You're embarrassed because you saw Mama and Chrom having sex? Hahaha!"

Lucina, as that seemed to be her real name, gave a glare to Morgan but it didn't get through as Morgan was practically rolling on the ground laughing "Sh-SHUT UP! You would be the same way if you saw Robin and Mother doing the same thing!"

Morgan continued laughing but finally stopped enough for her to respond "Haha...I'm sorry Lucy! I'm just surprised you would get embarrassed over something like that!...Hahaha! Oh Naga Hahah...It-It's just we've snuck into adult plays before, so I figured you wouldn't be surprised Haha!"

"L-Like I said! You would be the same way if you saw Robin and mother doing it!"

Morgan laughed some more before pushing herself up "Ha...I don't know, I feel like if I saw Mama and Mother having sex I wouldn't be embarrassed as you Haha! I mean it's not like I haven't ever done anything haha!"

"W-Well Sorry for not being a virgin like you! I...Know we both enjoy...Pissing...And the taste is amazing...But I still have something to call my own!"

"Haha! It's still your loss for not having sex with Gerome yet! It's really fun haha...ha..." Morgan stopped laughing and got a sad look in her eye as she spoke "Man...Talking about all this is really making me miss Sevy…"

Lucina gave a surprised look to her sister before morphing into one of sadness, Sevy was really Severa, daughter of Cordelia, and had been Morgan's girlfriend since they were little. She could only imagine the pain she was going through. "H-Hey Now...Severa's a strong girl and I'm sure she's fine!...I mean maybe she's with Owain or Gerome!"

Morgan kept her sad look but gave a small smile "I can only imagine how she would feel with your cousin or Fiancee...She would probably would kill them haha…."

Morgan gave a small laugh with her downtrodden smile before pulling her legs close and laying her head on them, Lucina kept her sad look before walking over and sitting down beside Morgan and putting her arm around her "Hey everything will be alright, I'm sure everyone's ok!"

Morgan just nodded her head before laying her head on her sister, though Morgan had a energetic self, she was worried about everyone deep inside but never wanted to admit it. The two stayed together for a few minutes before flapping wings could be heard and a pegasus landing in front of them.

A girl with white hair jumped off of the Pegasus and looked the two on the ground "Hey guys!...Oh um...Is everything Ok?"

Lucina looked up at the girl and nodded, she whispered something to Morgan who just nodded and lifted her head. Lucina then pushed herself off the ground and walked over to the white haired girl "Hey Cynthia...Morgan's feeling a bit down right now."

"Huh? What's wrong with her?"

"She's...Feeling a bit down because she started thinking about Severa." Cynthia got a sad look on her face and nodded understanding what was going on.

"Oh...I see...That makes sense, she really does love her." Cynthia looked over at her sister, who still had her head on her knees. "Well...I think I might have something that might make her a bit happy!"

"Hmm? What do you mean?"

" Well I heard while I was flying that Chrom, Mother and Mama are going to have lunch today at a really fancy restaurant, so I was thinking we could go there and see them!"

Lucina gave a sigh as Cynthia spoke, she knew her sister was wanting to go not only for Morgan, but for herself as well, but she didn't think it was a good idea "I don't know Cynthia...We all promised not to get in the way of our parents."

"Oh come on Lucina! I know you interacted with our parents all throughout the Plegia war! Besides, we won't be getting in the way, we could just watch them as we eat!"

Lucina sighed again, she was about to speak out but knew Cynthia would persist, she then looked over at Morgan and sighed again "Alright...But we are leaving as soon as we are done, we can't hang around."

"Yay! Thanks Lucina!" Cynthia quickly hugged her sister before running over to Morgan to explain what they would be doing.

Lucina smiled as she watched Morgan's face lit up with Cynthia talking, she loved seeing her sisters happy "Well...It's just lunch…"

* * *

"Good morning Queen Sumia, and king Chrom, how are you two this fine morning?" Robin approached the royal couple who were already seated at the booth, she addressed them in a mock tone and mockingly bowed causing Sumia to laugh and Chrom to furrow his brow.

"Please Robin, you know I hate titles…" Robin laughed at Chrom who never had much of a sense of humor when it came to these things. "Well in any case, please take a seat."

Robin nodded before opening the small booth door and sliding into the booth, closing it on the way. She was happy to see that Chrom and Sumia were on opposite sides so she could sit with Sumia, who smiled a bright smile at her when she sat down.

"Well Robin, I hope you have been enjoying your day off."

"If by enjoying, you mean still doing paperwork because you're too lazy to do it, then yes I am." Sumia snickered at Robin while Chrom gave a deadpanned look at Robin "Haha, anyway how have you two been today?"

"Me and Sumia have been fine, mostly been lazing around today. Though I believe Sumia has a meeting later tonight though right?"

Sumia nodded at Chrom but it wasn't the type of meeting Chrom thought, it was actually a secret date with Robin which caused her to get butterflies in her stomach "U-Um...Thats right! It's just boring old queen stuff, he~'

Sumia gave a small laugh but grew a tint red when she looked at Robin who was giving her a semi-seductive look, Chrom was too oblivious to notice it though and when he went to take a sip of his water, Robin quickly intertwined her hand with Sumia causing the Queen to blush even harder. Chrom set his cup down and looked back up to talk "So anyway Ro-...Are you ok Sumia? You look a bit flushed."

Sumia grew even more red at Chrom as she quickly glaced at her intertwined hand before giving a panicky answer "O-Oh it's nothing! It's just a little hot today! Nothing more!"

Chrom looked at Sumia for a moment before nodding "Hm...Yes I agree, wait here, I'll grab water for the three of us, wine's not the best thing to drink in this weather anyway."

Chrom quickly opened and left his seat to grab some water, once he was out of earshot Sumia looked at Robin with panic "R-Robin! What are you doing!? What if someone sees us?!"

Robin just shrugged at the answer as she gave Sumia a smile "Don't worry, these booths have doors on the end so no one can see us, and Naga knows Chrom is too dense to notice us eating with only one hand...Besides..."

Robin gave Sunia another semi-seductive look as she started caressing Sumia's knuckles "B-Besides...?"

"Besides...I'd rather drink something other than water." Robin mockingly licked her lips causing Sumia to turn extremely red as she understood what Robin meant "I mean...You feel the same yes?"

"W-well...Yes...But...We're in public!" Sumia had hoped this would cause Robin to stop, but it just seemed to spur her on more.

"Oh come on, only the richest of the rich come here...Besides..." Robin gave a quick glance before leaning into Sumia's ear "Doesn't it turn you on more knowing you could be caught any second?'

Sumia shivered as Robin's breath touched her ear, it so wet and alluring "W-Well...Maybe a little...But...No! As the queen I can't..."

Robin didn't relent as she guided Sumia's towards the groin of her undergarments, Sumia was a deep red as Robin gently laid her hand on her crotch "Now...You do the rest..."

Sumia's breathing got harder as her hand touched the outline of Robin's pussy, she gulped before forming a small smile on her face. She slowly moved her hand up before slipping it into Robin's pants and slowly rubbing her pussy "Heh~ No undergarments as always?"

"Y-You know me~" Robin quietly moaned as Sumia rubbed her pussy before inserting a finger into it and slowly moving back and forth "Oh Sumia~! Yes...Right there...~"

Robin quietly moaned and spoke so no one else would hear her, though it was proving difficult to remain quiet through it all. Sumia looked over at Robin's red face and gave a small laugh "You look so cute when you're being pleasured!"

Robin gave a small laugh before moaning some more as Sumia sped her finger up some more "Haha...You should have saw my face as enjoyed your juices this morning."

Sumia blushed but grew an even bigger smile, Lissa had delivered her a cup of Robin's piss a bit after she had departed with her own and it was delicious. "I can only imagine~"

Sumia sped up some more, so much so, that her hand was bringing Robin's pants off of her a bit when she moved out. She could feel Robin start getting wet when Robin grabbed her hand causing her to stop "I-Is something wrong?"

Robin gave a wicked smile as she moved into Sumia's ear "These pants are getting in the way aren't they?"

Sumia got a aroused but troubled look on her face as Robin started to remove her pants "W-wait! We're in public!"

Robin laughed as she gave Sumia the 'Shh' motion before grabbing her pants and sliding them off to the floor, exposing her white hairy pussy "Like what you see?"

"O-Oh Naga yes..." Sumia couldn't lie as she looked at Robin's pussy, it was the perfect pussy and she only wished hers was as amazing "R-Robin Can I..."

"Hm? Yes Sumia?~" Robin had hoped Sumia would ask what was about to ask, she wanted to spice things up today.

"Um...Before Chrom gets back...Can we try something different?" Robin gave a questioning, but seductive look as she nodded "Um...Can I...Chew on your pussy hair?"

The question caught Robin off guard but intrigued her "Oh that's a first."

"I-I know but...We're in public, so I'd rather have hair on my lips than your cum if Chrom was to come back soon."

"Haha...Sumia..." Robin winked at Sumia as she used hand and pulled a piece of her pussy hair up "Have at it...~"

Sumia blushed hard before quickly glancing to see if any of the sparsely populated guests were watching, and even though it seemed like a group of three girls were, they turned away giving Sumia her chance. She bent down and grabbed the hair Robin had pulled up with her teeth, and slowly chewed on it.

Sumia chewed on the hair slowly as he she worked her way down, she licked her pussy hair a bit before she used her teeth to again start chewing on the hair. Robin felt herself getting even wetter than she already was as she moved her hand towards her lips and started sucking on her finger, this felt better than she thought it would.

Sumia continued chewing, letting the hairs get intertwined in her teeth as she went on. She started to gently pull the hairs up causing Robin to moan with pleasure and a bit of pain, but it was all worth it. Sumia continued chewing but accidently pulled a piece of hair out causing Robin moan with a bit of pain.

Sumia stopped and moved her eyes up at Robin with concern...But Robin quickly pushed her head back into her pussy while calling out to her "S-Sumia...P-Pull as many out...Huff...Huff...As you...want...It...Feels amazing...Huff...Huff..."

Sumia was surprised at the words but continued pulling and chewing with her teeth causing Robin more pleasure and Sumia much as well. Sumia grabbed her dress and started to pull it up, revealing her legs causing Robin to get even more wet.

Robin moved her body slightly and and was just barely able to caress Sumia's legs as she continued to chew on Robin's hair, gently pulling it up and ripping it out slowly. Hairs covered Sumia's mouth as the ones she pulled out were intertwined in her teeth, along with small dips of blood which came out of the few places Sumia had pulled the hair out from the root.

As Sumia continued with her fun, Robin kept looking up to scan the area. Eventually she saw Chrom finally coming back with the drinks causing her to sigh with sadness as she tapped Sumia's head "Hey Babe, Chrom's coming back!"

Sumia immediately stopped chewing and came back up and straightened herself out, she licked the hair on her teeth hoping that it wouldn't show. Chrom smiled at the two as he got back and set the cups in front of them "Sorry for taking so long, hope you two weren't bored."

Robin looked at Sumia before laughing as Chrom sat back down "Oh no, we weren't bored at all~"

Chrom smiled as took a sip of his drink, Sumia looked down at Robin's pussy and noticed Robin's pants were now on the floor and not even on Robin. When Sumia pointed at them, Robin just shrugged and smiled. Sumia sighed but gave a small laugh, that was so like Robin.

* * *

"So this is the place?" Lucina, Cynthia and Morgan all looked at the restaurant that was now in front of them, it was a gland glorious building that the three princesses only occasionally saw when they were younger. However standing right in front of it really showed them how big it was compared to them.

"Yeah I'm sure I heard that Chrom, Mama and Mother were coming here when I was scouting!" Cynthia looked up at the building and formed a small frown "Although I don't know how we're going to get in…"

The three princesses thought about Cynthia's words and sighed, she had a point. It's not like they could admit they were the children of Queen Sumia, no one would believe them. The three stayed silent for another moment before Morgan spoke up "Hey, when we were kids didn't Vaike own this place because he won it in a bet?"

"Well yes that is how the story goes...What about it though?" Lucina gave Morgan a questioning look, why was that important?

"Well I believe Vaike won that bet the day after the Plegian war...Meaning he should own it already, which means we can get a seat!" Morgan exclaimed proudly, but her two sisters just kept look at her in confusion "I mean come on! We all know Vaike is a pervert and would fuck anything that walks if he could, I'll just offer to have sex with him later if he gives us some free seats!"

Lucina immediately developed a horrified look at Morgan from her words, she couldn't believe what she just heard. Cynthia however just nodded her head and smiled "Hey that might work! He always was trying to seduce us in the future! I'm sure a unmarried, younger version of him would easily accept such a deal!"

Cynthia complemented Morgan's plan, making Morgan form a proud expression on her face. Lucina however just looked at her two sisters in disbelief "Are you two insane!? We can't go messing up the timeline like that! Besides, using your body as a bargaining chip isn't a good idea!"

"Oh don't worry Lucina! I've often gave my body up to get an advantage, In fact, me and Cynthia both have actually!"

Cynthia nodded her head in approval "Yep! Mother taught us at an early age that the body can be a great bargaining trip, it usually always gets you what you want and need!"

Lucina just looked at her two sisters before sighing "I know...Robin did it on a number of people...Well alright...Just make sure you don't actually do anything! We can't risk Gerome's existence!"

"Yeah Yeah, I'll make sure your fiancee is still born!" Morgan sarcastically said as she ran off towards the entrance.

"*Sigh* I swear that girl…"

* * *

Morgan walked into the entrance of the Restaurant and looked around the surprisingly sparsely populated place, it seems most of the guests were high nobles(not surprisingly) and rich people. She didn't have to walk long before she found Vaike trying to chat up two women before getting slapped and getting left behind.

Morgan let out a giggle before sighing and walking over to Vaike "Um...Excuse me sir?"

Vaike turned around at Morgan and immediately got a sly smile on his face "Well Hello little lady! What can Old Teach do for ya?"

"Um...I'm afraid I'm pretty poor and I was wondering if you wouldn't mind giving me and my sisters a free meal?" Morgan looked up at Vaike with puppy dog eyes, hoping to get the muscular man to cave.

"Oh um...I'm sorry about that, but I'm afraid Ole Teach has to make a living as well...Um I can maybe put in a word for ya somewhere else." Morgan wasn't surprised when she heard this answer, she knew Vaike would never give up his whiskey money.

"Well Um… I can't pay,like I said, with money...But I can pay...With something else." Morgan got up up Vaike and licked his ear while moving her hand and gropping Vaike's crotch, causing the muscular man to go wide eyed and smirk.

"Well Haha...I suppose we could work something out, we might have a table opened somewhere on the lower floor for you."

"Well Um...We're big fans of Prince Chrom, and I was wondering if we could eat where he is going to be eating at?" Vaike looked at the girl for a moment before letting a small laugh out.

"Well Haha, alright, however." Vaike turned his head and whispered into Morgan's ear "I'll need a upfront 'payment' for that."

Vaike pointed to his crotch before sticking his finger into Morgan's mouth and slowly moving it back and forth, signaling to Morgan what he meant. Morgan just shrugged and smiled, it wouldn't be the first time she sucked off one of the other shepherds, and Severa knew about it and was alright with it; So Morgan didn't feel any guilt when she did it.

Morgan winked before grabbing Vaikes arm and stopping it before she started licking his finger and sucking on it of her own volition, causing the man to smirk even greater. She finally stopped before whispering to Vaike "Now, where shall I 'pay' you at?"

Vaike smirked before looking around, and motioning for Morgan to follow. He led her to a small room before shooing her in and closing the door.

* * *

"Ohhhh….You're pretty...Huff….Damn Good...Huff…" Vaike moaned as Morgan sucked slowly on his dick, he was leaning against some barrels and Morgan was on her knees going up and down as her hand fondled Vaike's shaft.

Vaike had lead her into the storage room, and while not the most soundproof of places, it was the only place he could get to without anyone noticing. Not that he cared at the moment, Morgan sucked like she was a pro and Vaike wouldn't care if he was laying on needles at this, that's how good it felt.

Morgan constantly stopped sucking to lick and kiss all over the head of Vaikes cock as she worked on him, it was her most basic yet most effective tactic and usually lead to the guy she was blowing to cum pretty early.

Although to her surprise, Vaike seemed to be able to contain himself as she sucked on him. She started to speed up, hoping to speed it up yet he still didn't budge. Morgan got a little annoyed as she went up and down faster and faster, hoping she would atleast get a little cum to come out, but nothing.

She didn't give up though as she started releasing her mouth to start licking all over his cock, hitting every sensitive spot she knew and even started licking and sucking on his shaft. She did this several times over before she went ahead with plan B.

Morgan started suck Vaike's cock again, albeit a little bit slower. As she did this however, she started to pull her cloak off before unbuttoning her shirt letting her boobs flop out. When Vaike saw them he reached down to touch them but was slapped away by Morgan who just waved her finger at him.

She then grabbed both of her boobs and began to smother Vaike's cock between them as she sucked, causing the man to moan even louder. She usually didn't have to result to this, but it seems Vaike was a different animal compared to most other men. She continued lick on Vaikes cockhead as she went back and forth with her boobs, playing with her nipples as she did to let her experience some pleasure as well. She continued to do this as she felt Vaike start to go back and forth faster. Increasing the pleasure for him.

All of a sudden though, Vaike grabbed her hair and started to forcefully push her back and forth on his cock, this caught Morgan by surprise but she quickly adjusted, she wasn't a master strategist for nothing. Though it wasn't easy as Vaike pulled extremely hard on her hair, so hard she felt a few pieces get ripped out. She didn't falter though as she increased her pressure on Vaike and finally she felt some cum in her mouth.

However before she could make cum, she was caught off guard when Vaike pushed her off of him and onto the ground, he got on top of her and restrained her while he looked her straight in the eye "Huff...Huff...S-Sorry but...The Vaike can't cum...Just yet…"

"Huff….Why's that…?" Vaike looked at Morgan in the eyes before lowering himself and locking lips with Morgan, the move caught her off guard again, but again she went with it and returned the kiss, they made out for a few minutes, with their tongues intertwining and dancing into each other's mouth before Vaike finally pulled apart "Huff...Huff...What...Was that for…?"

"Huff...Huff...A thank you for a amazing...Huff...Blowjob...However...I can't cum...Just...Yet Because...I only...Want to do that with the woman...I love Huff…" Morgan looked at Vaike in shock, did he really just say that? The pervert that not only flirts with all the women, but came into Chrom once when they were both drunk? "I know...Huff...It sounds cheesy...But...It's how I feel...Sorry…"

Morgan looked at Vaike for a little longer before a small smile crossed her lips, she knows the feeling. She refused to do anything until she did it with Severa, and while since then she often sold her body out for tactical purposes, she understood what Vaike was going through. "It's...Alright...I understand."

Vaike nodded as he pushed himself up and helped Morgan to her feet, the two got dressed in silence before looking at each other when they were finished "Well um...You can go get your sisters...And Ole Teach will um...Show you to your seats."

"Alright thanks Ole teach!" Vaike blushed at the words but nodded, she turned to leave but quickly turned around and gave Vaike a passionate kiss before breaking off and looking into his eyes "That is a thank you for the seats."

Vaike looked on dumbfounded as Morgan turned and ran out the door, leaving Vaike alone "Damn...The Vaike's got a crush…"

* * *

After having Lucina bitch at her about how long they waited and how Morgan wouldn't let any of the details slip, the trio finally sat down at the booth with Lucina on one side and Cynthia and Morgan on the other. The three looked around a bit before Morgan spotted Sumia and Chrom "Hey look! It's Mama and Chrom!"

Cynthia and Lucina looked to where Morgan pointed and indeed the king and queen of Ylisse were seated on opposite sides of the booth. Cynthia had a huge smile on her face as she saw her mother, but Lucina kept a stonewalled expression "Well it's nice to see mother and father together in peace...If only it lasted…"

Lucina started to reminiscence when Morgan spoke up again "Look! It's mother! Oh I miss her so much!"

Lucina looked over and indeed Robin had come in, she did a mocking bow to the couple before laughing and sitting down right beside Sumia "Wow...Robin hasn't changed out that cloak in a while has she…?"

Lucina words were again ignored as Cynthia and Morgan admired their mothers, Lucina wasn't surprised, both women were heroes to the two sisters. A waiter eventually brought the three some water and they all turned back to face each other so not to arouse suspicion "I'm glad to see Mother had her cloak at such a young age! Makes this cloak feel so much more special!"

"Oh I know what you mean! I still have Mama's lance that she said she used since she wasn't even a shepherd, so it means a lot to me as well!" Cynthia and Morgan began to talk discussing their mothers while Lucina looked at them and smiled, she couldn't help it. Seeing her two younger sisters so happy made her feel really happy.

Some time passed when the trio noticed Chrom quickly got up and left and as soon as he did Sumia and Robin began to play around with each other, acting very intimate. The audience was sparse so nobody saw them, nobody but the three princesses. "Awww! Mother and Mama are so cute!"

"Oh I know right! Mama is so shy while Mother is so bold...They make the perfect couple!" While the girls talked about the woman again, Lucina didn't look, the memory of her creation was still in her mind and she didn't want to be scard again. As some time passed some more though she saw the two sisters were watching the scene like a romantic movie.

"Oh please you two, you're going to attract attention!"

"But Lucy! Mama's about to go down on mother, we don't wanna miss this!" Lucina raised a eyebrow and looked, and indeed Sumia was looking like she was about to go lower, however she did a quick glance and saw the girls who quickly turned their gaze once she saw them "Oh no, she saw us!"

"Oh don't worry Lucy! Mama just went down no problem!" Lucina looked again and indeed Sumia was nowhere to be seen while Robin was bright red and she could see she was softly moaning.

Lucina just sighed before turning around "Ugh Really mother…?You're the queen, do that somewhere more privately…"

"Haha come on Lucy! They're in love!" Morgan laughed while she said this as she picked up her glass to take a drink when she noticed she was out "Oh I'm out of water...Well I've been wanting to drink some of my piss today anyway!"

"Oh Morgan, can I have some?"

"Sure Cynthy!...You want some Lucina!?" Lucina looked at her sister and shook her head.

"No...I'll get my own." Morgan nodded before casually pulling her pants down and exposing her silver hairy pussy. Morgan positioned her cup under her pussy and began to piss inside of it, slightly moaning from the pleasure.

While Morgan filled her and Cynthia's cups up, Lucina unbuttoned her own pants as well before pulling them down and exposing her undergarments. She pulled them down as well exposing her partially shaven Blue Hairy Pussy, she also positioned her cup under her as she began to piss into it making her moan. While she mostly took after her father, if their was one thing she took after her mother, it was her love for piss.

While the two princesses filled up their cups, Cynthia hummed quietly before looking at Morgans pussy and sighing "Ugh...Watching you piss Morgan made me need to piss…"

Morgan chuckled as she stopped for a minute to place her cup on the table while she positioned Cynthia's cup under her "No big deal Cynthia, just piss here! I'll just tell Vaike someone spilt their drink and it needs to be cleaned up!"

Morgan started to piss again back into Cynthia's cup after she said this which made Cynthia nod "Alright, I have to change wash my armor anyway so I won't worry about taking my pants off!"

Cynthia then let her bladder release, as she started to piss all over the booth and into the floor. The piss even got onto Morgan and a little bit of Lucina but they didn't care, Cynthia usually just pissed when they were sitting together so they were used to it.

After a minute the three were done and the piss filled cups were in front of them, Morgan then raised her cup and declared "A toast to seeing Mother, Mama and Chrom again!...Perhaps...For the last time…"

Cynthia and Lucina gave sad looks to Morgan but nodded, they raised their cups and clanked them before they started to drink, as they sat in the piss covered booth.

 **Author Replies**

 **PersonaUserOrpheus3245:** I Mean no offense but I stated what this story was, you didn't have to click on it lol

 **Verdin Grey:** Thanks for the tidbit though I do have a Archieve Of Our Own Account already where this is also posted, but I already have 5 followers so it looks like some enjoy it hehe~

 **Guess:** We've talked over PM already so no need to answer I suppose haha.


	3. Flashback 1

**A/N:So...It's been a while...I am so sorry! Finals had taken longer than I thought because of issues with the testing sites, and my screen broke so I had to wait to get that fixed before I could write(Unless I wanted to write on a phone and we could just imagine how they would go...) So because it's been a bit I'm going to do a shorter flashback chapter. I know I have been gone for a while but I was working on Ch 3 when all that happened and it's still** **not** **quite ready so I wanted to do this quick flashback just so everyone knows I'm not dead! Again I am totally sorry!**

 **Also a** **shameless** **plug but I have started a DanganRonpa Fetish Story as well, so if any of you enjoy DanganRonpa and want more fetish stories check that out! Again though I do want to apologize and I hope everyone can forgive me!**

 **Anyway Please enjoy! ~Elizabeth(I'm going to start signing my name off at the end so nobody can steal my story by copying and pasting ^_^)**

"Sumia...You sure it's ok if we do this?" Robin whispered to her girlfriend Sumia as the couple quietly slipped away from the war camp and into the dark woods, Sumia had woken up Robin and told her to come with the Pegasus Rider, much to the tacticians unease.

"Relax Robin, I made sure nobody saw us. Now come on! I have something I wanna show you!" Sumia continued to lead Robin through the woods, usually she would just take her pegasus but that would immediately be noticed by the camp and any privacy would be gone.

"Well...Alright..." Usually Robin snuck away with Sumia to get some alone time, but she was extra worried tonight. The duo had learned that Chrom was planning to confess to Sumia as soon as the Mad King was slain, so the couple had been worried that extra protection on Sumia had secretly been ordered by Chrom.

Despite the fears Robin continued to follow Sumia until they had come to a clearing "Well here we are!"

"What is it?...Oh...Wow...!" Sumia had taken Robin to a large beautiful river that seemed to stretch for miles, while the skies were clear, meaning it would be easy to be spotted, Robin trusted Sumia enough to know that they were out of the perimeter of the nightguards. "It's amazing Sumia but why did you take me here?"

Robin looked over at Sumia who just smiled at her, but Robin could see a single tear fall down her face "Well...I wanted to spend at least one more night with you...After all...If Chrom proposes I can't say no..."

Robin could hear Sumia's voice crack and understood where she was coming from, after all gay marriage was illegal in Ylisse but it's not like the kingdom punished gay people, they just weren't allowed to get married. However if news came out that two of the shepherds were in a gay relationship, but not just any shepherds but the head tactician and prince's love interest? It would turn into a huge scandal.

Sumia shook her face to keep from crying and gave Robin another smile "Well it doesn't matter, because even if I am forced to marry Chrom I shall still love you above all else!"

Robin blushed at the compliment before walking over and engulfing Sumia in a hug and kissing her head. The two stayed embraced for a few more minutes before Robin looked at the water and got a idea. "Hey Sumia...Want to go for a swim?"

Sumia looked up at Robin with a confused look but eventually understood that Robin was just trying to get her mind off of everything. She smiled and shook her head as she left Robin's embrace.

The two woman then began to undress under the moonlight together until they were both just in their undergarments and nothing else. They looked at each and blushed before intertwining their hands and walking into the water together.

The water was cool and felt relaxing to the two women who had been traversing in the hot sun all day. They got in deep enough before slowly sitting down and embracing in the cool water. The two stayed like this for some time before Robin decided to enhance the mood "Hey Sumia...I never noticed how plump your boobs were."

Sumia immediately jumped at the comment and blushed madly, she tried to cover her chest but Robin kept her hands down awaiting a answer "W-Well um..Thanks...I um...Never noticed how small yours were...Oh wait that's not a compliment!"

Sumia hid her face in embarrassment and also fearing she had upset Robin, but instead she heard laughter and turned around to see Robin having a laugh at her comment "Well I was trying to have some kinky talk with you but you quickly ruined that haha!"

Robin continued laughing which just caused Sumia to blush even more, however Robin eventually stopped and without saying anything reached up and grabbed Sumia's right boob causing her to again jump "R-Robin! What are you-"

But before Sumia could say any more Robin lifted her finger up to Sumia's lips "Shh...I just wanted to know how a 'non-small' boob felt."

Sumia blushed even more at the comment before looking away, Robin had taken the awkward comment and used it to her advantage...She was worthy of being the head-tactician of the shepherds.

Robin took her finger and started rubbing over Sumia's nipple causing her to let out a soft moan which made Robin grin wildly, she continued rubbing her nipple before eventually grabbing it and squeezing it causing Sumia to moan even louder. She finally stopped but kept her hand on Sumia's boob as she whispered into her ear "...Want to feel my 'small' boobs?"

Sumia looked at Robin with a red face and didn't say anything, the question caught her off guard as she stayed silent. She gave a embarrassed face and looked down, she wanted to but...She didn't know what to do "I want to but..."

"You never felt a boob before? Don't worry, your instincts will take over." Robin used her free hand to grab Sumia's hand and lift it up to her own breasts. Sumia blushed hard when her hand landed on Robin's boob but she didn't move away, instead she started cupping her boob in her hand and rubbing Robin's nipple like she had done to her, causing Robin to softly moan as well "Yes...~ Just like that Sumia...~"

The two women continued to feel each other in the cool waters under the moonlight, both softly moaning as they did so. Finally Robin moved her hand away some as she leaned in and started sucking on Sumia's nipple causing her to moan even louder. Robin used her other hand to squeeze Sumia's other boob as she continued sucking on her right one, all the while Sumia still had a hand on Robin's but had stopped as the pleasure was becoming too much for her.

Robin finally put her entire mouth around the nipple and started biting and tugging on it, making Sumia go even more crazy "Oh...Robin!~ Please...Don't stop!~"

Robin continued on before eventually moving her hand down Sumia's stomach and into the water before eventually entering her undergarments and began rubbing the front of her pussy causing Sumia to let out a wide moan.

Robin continued doing this until she started pressing down on Sumia's pussy causing Sumia to moan louder but also made her to start push Robin off some. "Robin...Please...Don't..."

Robin stopped for a moment and looked at Sumia with worry, had she done something to upset her? Perhaps she was pushing things too fast? "Is...Everything Ok Sumia...?"

"It's just um...I really have to pee and if you keep doing that then I'll do it in my undergarments!" Sumia said it rather loudly to Robin, most likely from embarrassment, but this did cause Robin to stop for a moment. However soon after Sumia said this Robin had a sly smile form on her face.

"Well Sumia...I have to piss as well!" Sumia looked at Robin in confusion, why did that matter? "So...Why don't we...you know...Drink each other's piss...?"

Sumia thought she misheard Robin for a moment, did she just suggest that the two of them drink each others piss? That was disgusting! That was revolting! That was...Kinda intriguing..."What...? But...I've never heard of that..."

"So? We can be the first! Besides you don't have to drink mine if you don't want, but I really want to drink yours please?!" Sumia looked at Robin for a moment before blushing and nodding her head. "Yay! Alright whenever you're ready!"

Robin moved up a little to the bank to lay down a bit to make it easier for Sumia. But Sumia just looked at Robin in embarrassment before finally undoing her undergarments and throwing them onto the land. Both ladies blushed once Sumia's half-shaven pussy was visible but neither said anything as Sumia slowly walked towards Robin before standing over her body "...Ready?"

"No not right there, I want you to piss right onto my face!" Sumia blushed again but just nodded and slowly moved up until she was right above Robin's face "Alright, now I'm ready!"

Sumia blushed as she nodded as she looked away as she used two fingers to spread her pussy and point it straight at Robins face. After a few seconds drips began to come out until a full stream was leaving her pussy and going right onto Robin's face. Sumia could just imagine Robin getting her entire face wet but when she looked down she saw that Robin had her mouth open and was drinking her piss like nobodies business. This caught Sumia by surprise but she continued, eventually after a minute she finished and Robin swallowed the last of it "I...Can't believe you drank it so well..."

"Hehe, well I...um...I've Actually drank your piss before." Sumia gave a surprised look at Robin who looked back in embarrassment.

"O-Oh um...When...?"

"When you were doing one of your physicals, I snuck in and stole your piss and drank it...I never thought I would be able to enjoy that angelic drink again so I kinda took the opportunity now..." The two women stayed quiet for a minute before Sumia spoke up.

"Oh...that's why I had to give another sample...hehe...Hahaha! I can see you doing that Robin!" Robin was surprised at Sumia laughing but just smiled and laughed along.

"Well hehe...We should be getting back soon, let me go piss first then we can-" Robin started to get out of the water when Sumia grabbed her arm and held her "...Sumia?"

"Robin Um...Please...Pee on my face!" Sumia exclaimed as she looked down in embarrassment from what she said. There was a moment of silence before Robin came over and kissed her before giving a wicked smile on her face and slowly lowered her to the ground. "Robin...~"

"Just tell me when you're ready Sumia." Robin pulled her undergarments off to reveal her extremely hairy pussy, while the other female shepherds liked to keep theirs at least half-cut, Robin enjoyed having hair down there. Sumia blushed at the sight but didn't look away. Robin slowly moved over to her and looked at her "Ready?"

"No!...I mean um...My face...Please..." Robin looked at Sumia in surprise but gave another wicked smile before walking up a bit before her pussy was right above Sumia's face, giving her a good look at it "Robin...You have a beautiful pussy..."

Robin blushed at the compliment before speaking "O-Oh well thank you...You do as well..."

Sumia blushed but smiled "Thank you."

"Alright...here I go..." Like Sumia, Robin only had a few drips before a fast stream came out and hit Sumia right in the face, stunning her. Robin kept going though and Sumia continued to take it,letting it hit all over her face. She actually enjoyed it and tried to get as much on her as possible...However once she opened her mouth and it hit inside of her mouth, she wouldn't move. She had never experienced such an amazing taste and she loved what was going into her mouth. Robin eventually finished as she looked down at Sumia's piss covered face "Enjoy it?"

"It...was amazing...~" Robin blushed and smiled before she fell down on Sumia and started to kiss all over her, the piss from both ladies getting all over them. This lasted only for a moment though before Robin pushed herself up.

"Well...~ We should go before anyone wakes up." Sumia nodded and the two got up out of the water, though Robin kept walking while Sumia tried to get dress "Come on Sumia, no need to get dressed!"

"But...What if someone's awake?"

"Then we will just say we went to take a bath...Besides...I want to enjoy the sight of your body more..."Sumia blushed heavily but smiled and nodded, she picked her clothes up and started walking naked beside Robin.

"...Robin..."

"Yes Sumia?"

"Can...We do that again sometime...? I...Loved it..." Robin blushed but gave a small chuckle as she kissed Sumia's cheek.

"Anytime you want my love~" Sumia giggled as the two piss covered naked women walked through the woods back to camp.

 **Author Replies**

 **:** Yes one could say that, though I think I made it clear that was the intended point of the story. However I do agree I will need to offer more in the future in terms of storytelling. Thanks for the advice.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: So this** **author's** **note was going to be something different but I have** **decided** **to replace it as a apology of sorts for this taking so long. If you read chapter 2.5 then you will have seen why it took so long for this to come out. I do greatly apologize! Also I have taken some tips and have decided that the story does need better progression, such as Robin and Sumia's date should have been mentioned in the first chapter and not the second.**

 **Now I'm not saying I'm going to cut down on the sex, no not at all. But I do need to have parts with story progression otherwise we just turn into a** **Twilight** **clone, of course on the flip side I do need to get better at writing sex scenes as that is what most people came here for lol So I'll try to do both in this chapter, I hope you all all enjoy and as always give me some** **constructive** **criticism** **and suggestions on what to do next! Anyway, enjoy!**

 **Also I'm going to start posting a question on each chapter you guys can answer in the comment/review page! This chapter's question is who is your favorite taboo/fetish couple? Mine is personally Chrom/Lucina.**

 **~Elizabeth**

"..." The sun began to rise in the distance and hit two individuals who were laying on the ground asleep, one was a girl with Brown hair while the other was a guy with blond hair. The sun continued to creep up before it was enough that the light woke the girl "...Huh...? Morning already?"

The girl yawned as she pushed herself off the ground and stretched, she looked around before going over to the guy and shaking him to wake him up. It took a moment but the man finally opened his eyes "Huh?...Severa, what do you want?"

"Owain you idiot the sun has risen, we have to keep moving!" Owain wiped his eyes off before pushing himself up at looking around, he yawned again and was about to fall back down when Severa slapped him across the face "Don't you dare go back to sleep, we're still quite a ways away from the capital!"

Owain fully woke up from the slap and held the side of his face from it as well "Ow! Ow! Alright, Alright! I'm up."

"Good." Severa turned away from Owain and grabbed her stuff that was on the ground and began to walk leaving Owain behind.

"H-Hey! Wait for me!" Owain jumped up and grabbed all of his belongings before running to catch up with Severa. The two walked for a few minutes in silence before Owain spoke up "So...How are we supposed to get to the capital anyway? I mean we're not even on the continent of Ylisse right now."

"We can just pay for a fairy passport, use your brain you idiot." Owain just rolled his eyes at the comment and just kept walking with Severa. The two of them had come back with the others but had been separated and somehow ended up on the continent of Valm. While they were worried about everyone else, they had decided the best course of action would get to the capital and warn Chrom and Robin of the Valm attach in advance so they would have more to prepare for the return of Grima.

The two kept walking after Severa's insult to Owain, they couldn't waste anytime, they only stopped to eat, rest and relieve themselves. Even then they had to walk while doing some of these activities. "...You think we're going to make it in time?"

"I heard in the last town that the Mad King had been slain about three months ago, so we still have over a year and a half to get there. We still can't waste anytime though, especially as we could be attacked any moment and stalled."

"Right...Though knowing you I figured you would love to fight so I bet you're hoping we get attacked." Severa glared at Owain and spoke with venom in her mouth.

"What is that supposed to mean you jackass?"

"Well I mean your mother was the captain of the Pegasus Knights and your father was the captain of the knights, so I figured you would love to be in action."

"Idiot, neither of them loved to fight either...Well maybe father did but I was always taught that to always avoid conflict, you never know when someone might get the best of you...Besides you're the one who loves conflict and you always act so dramatically around others, yet you're the son of a princess and noble!"

"While it's true I love a good fight and neither mother or mom ever fought, I mostly took after uncle Chrom. I mean he was the closest thing I ever had for a father figure, as unlike Morgan and Cynthia I'm a guy...As for the dramatics, I do that to give everyone else hope and encouragement."

"Yet you don't do it around me?"

"I know that if I do you'll stab me before I know it." Severa let a rare laugh come out but Owain could hear the cruelty in it which confirmed his fears. The two kept walking as the sun beared down on them before Severa stopped them "What is it?"

"It's nothing, just hold my stuff I have to piss."

"Aren't you forward."

"I don't want to hear it, considering what your aunt and Robin do together."

"Well thanks for reminding me." Severa again laughed as she handed her stuff to Owain and went over by a tree and dropped her pants and began pissing "You know most girls are more lady like when it comes to relieving themselves."

"Shut it fuck face, I don't exactly have the pleasure of being lady like right now."

"I'm pretty sure even when you did have the pleasure you weren't very lady like." Severa turned to glare at Owain before she continued relieving herself "Does it feel weird not pissing with Morgan?"

"Yes Owain because that is the only thing we do together."

"Well it's all she talks about with me so what do you expect me to expect?"

"Well that isn't surprising she took after her mother's after all, however if you must know we do more than just that." Owain just rolled his eyes before Severa looked back at him "Why are you watching me piss you pervert?"

"Oh yeah because that's the issue here, this is coming from the girl who just told me straight out they were going to piss and didn't even go behind a tree or something."

"Still doesn't give you any right to watch me."

"I'm not watching you piss, I'm just checking your ass out." Severa turned a gave a glare with even more venom in it but Owain just laughed at it "Oh lighten up Severa, we've been walking for three months now and in that time I haven't even had the chance to get a handjob, I mean you have to know where I'm coming from."

Severa just turned back around and sighed before finishing up and pulling her pants back up and turning around "While I will admit I'm desperate for something as well, that doesn't mean you can just look at my ass as you please."

"Oh come on Severa, what's the harm? It's not like I'm asking you for sex...Although I wouldn't object if you offered." Severa just sighed again as she forcefully took her stuff back and began walking.

"You're a fucking pervert you know that?...Although...No never mind." Owain heard what Severa was about to say before stopping herself and he wasn't going to let the chance slip by.

"Whoa hold on Severa, what was the although for?"

"It's...Ugh...I guess we could do something...But no sex! I'm reserved only for Morgan." Owain gave a big smile as he cupped Severa's face.

"Oh come on, Morgan sells out her body all the time! What would you doing the same here be any different?"

"Do you want to do something or not?" Owain looked at Severa and signed before just nodding. "Hmph, good."

"So um...What are we going to do?"

"Hmph, I figured we could quickly jerk each other. It should satisfy us for another three months."

"But um...You don't have a dick."

Severa gave a deadpanned look at Owain before sighing "Do I have to be always so fucking technical? I'll jerk you off and you finger me, better?"

"Oh...Yeah that makes sense!" Severa again sighed as she put her hand on her face, she seriously wondered how she got paired up with someone as stupid as him.

"Well now that you understand, go ahead and get in whatever position you want." Owain gave a stupid grin before setting his stuff down and walked over and leaning against a tree "Ugh, of course I have to be on my fucking knees."

Severa complained vocally as she dropped her stuff on the ground and walked over to Owain and got down on her knees as she pulled Owain's pants down resulting in his dick flying out and hitting her in right in the face. Severa pulled her face back some and started to slowly go up and down Owain's dick with her hand.

"Oh yeah Severa!...You're going to use your mouth right?"

"Just be happy I'm doing this for you."

"Oh come on, I'll use my mouth on you if you want."

"Thats...I'll think about it." Owain grinned as Severa continued going up and down on Owain's dick with her hand while using her other hand to squeeze and play with his balls,which caused Owain to moan loudly as she did so. She gripped the skin tightly as she went up and down causing more pleasure for Owain.

"Damn Severa, you're good." Severa ignored his comment and continued with her work, she finally reached up a little to spit on Owain's cock before coming back down to continue jerking Owain off. She continued like this for several minutes, gripping the skin hard as she went up and down before finally she went forward and started licking all over Owain's cock. "Oh hell yeah, just like that Severa!"

Severa internally signed at Owain as she licked all over Owain's cock, letting her spit run down it as she also continued to squeeze and play with Owain's balls, eventually Severa started licking all over the tip letting her spit go down all sides of Owain's cock. Eventually Owain couldn't hold it anymore and had to ask.

"Severa...Can we do the thing?"

"Huh...? What thing?"

"What you and Morgan do, can I piss in your mouth!"

"Uh, why the hell would I let you?"

"Because I have to piss and you licking all over my cock is making it worse, I mean come on I know you miss doing it with Morgan! It's not like anybody is going to find out about this anyway!" Severa stopped licking and just looked at Owain before sighing.

"Ugh, fine you fucking pervert"

"Hell yeah!"

"Just don't over-" Before Severa could finish Owain started pissing all over her face, she was caught off guard by this but was able to quickly adjust and open her mouth and aimed Owain's cock so his piss would enter her mouth. Owain moaned as he pissed into her mouth before it turned into drips and he was finished. Severa swallowed what was still left in her mouth "Next time let me get fucking ready."

"Oh come you know you enjoyed it."

"Hmph, expect payback later." Severa said these words before she started licking all over Owain's cock again as the piss on her face dripped off and onto her clothes. Severa continued what she was doing before in going up and down but this time she went all the way down and started licking all over Owain's balls.

"Hell yeah, just like that!~" Severa continued licking before she started sucking on Owain's balls and pulling them outward with her mouth before letting them slip back out. She continued doing this for several moments before she started licking under the balls and went from there all the way to the top in a straight line.

Once she got to the top however she didn't go back down, this time she tightly gripped Owain's cock and opened her mouth and she allowed it to enter her mouth causing Owain to moan loudly and to start grabbing bark on the tree and pulling it off. She started off slowly going up and down on Owain's cock with her mouth before she sped up and started to gradually get faster.

Owain moved his hands down and grabbed Severa's pigtails as he lead her in going up and down on him, letting himself enjoy every moment of it. He then moved up and pulled his shirt off exposing his abs as he was getting sweaty from his pleasure. Severa started getting faster and faster as she now started using both of her hands to pull and play with Owain's balls, causing some pain but plenty of pleasure.

Severa went further and further down on Owain's cock letting her spit go farther down until it was dripping onto the ground and also letting her mouth hit more and more of Owain's pleasure points. Finally she went all the way down as Owain could feel his dick hit the back of Severa's throat causing him to just lose it.

"Severa, I'm about to cum." Severa laughed a little with the cock still in her mouth before coming up and releasing her mouth as she started to vigorously stroke Owain's cock.

"If you're going to cum, then hurry and cum on my face." Severa's words were the final straw as Owain unloaded his entire load onto Severa's face as he shot everywhere, hitting her clothes and the ground below them. He finally finished as Severa squeezed out the remaining drops "Well you weren't kidding when you said you've been holding in for three months."

"Why would I kid about that?"

"Hmph whatever, now it's your turn." Severa pushed herself back and onto the ground as she lowered her pants exposing her pussy to Owain "Now come on and let's have some fun~"

Owain gave a stupid grin as he lowered himself to the ground and grabbed Severa's legs, however before he could start Severa put her hand in front of her pussy.

"You were admiring my ass earlier, so start with that before you move onto my pussy." Owain gave another stupid smirk as he turned Severa over and started licking all over her ass causing her to let small moans. Finally he spread her asscheeks revealing her asshole and he quickly moved his face and inserted his tongue into her ass causing her increase the volume of her moan "Oh!~ Damn you move fast Owain!~ But...Oh fuck does that feel good!~"

Owain gave a internal smile as he let his tongue explore around the inside of Severa's ass, hitting every pleasure point he could find. He revved his hand up and brung it down on Severa's ass making her moan in pleasure.

Owain finally used his to grab Severa's ass and squeeze it as he continued to explore the inside of her ass, causing her internal pleasure never felt before as Owain's tongue hit every pleasure point he could find, making Severa feel like she had died and gone to Heaven.

Finally Owain began to move his tongue in and out of Severa's ass as his right hand squeezed her ass and his left hand caressed her leg. Severa never wanted Owain to stop at this rate as she clenched the grass on the ground and occasionally lifted her fist up to pound on whenever Owain hit a pleasure point "Fuck Owain!~ Please never stop! Oh!~"

Owain finally pulled his tongue out as he replaced it with his finger moving in and and out of Severa's ass faster with it than his tongue causing her to finally start screaming in pleasure. Owain chuckled as he moved his other hand back around to the front as he started rubbing Severa's pussy "Getting wet already are we?"

Severa just looked up at Owain with a red face and a pleading look that said yes, Owain gave a sly smile as he inserted his other hand into Severa's pussy causing her to scream out in pleasure even more. Owain gave a small laughed as his two fingers went to work. One was going up and down Severa's wet pussy while the other one went up and down Severa's rough asshole, though they were both different Owain loved the feeling of both.

Finally Owain could feel Severa getting more and more wet and he knew what was about to come, and just a few moments later Severa screamed out the magic words "Owain, I'm cumming!"

Severa's scream was ignored by Owain who just got faster as the words left her mouth, finally Severa couldn't hold it in any longer as she cummed all over Owain's hand, causing him to just laugh after she was done "Wow Severa, didn't know you liked me this much!"

"Huff...Huff...Shut up...Jackass and just...Huff...Fuck me..." Owain just smirked as he reached up and grabbed Severa's shirt and ripped it open exposing her perky and perfect breasts. Severa just turned away and blushed as Owain just laughed as he moved back down and lifted Severa's legs up.

Owain got in position before slowly inserting his cock into Severa's pussy making her scream out in pleasure, though she wasn't alone as Owain also moaned out "Oh Severa~ It slid in so perfectly~"

Owain moaned these words out before grabbing the side of Severa legs and began going slowly back and forth causing the both of them to moan in pleasure. Severa's juices immediately were felt running down Owain's cock as he went back and forth causing her juices to also get all the ground as well.

Owain began slowly before he began to speed up some making Severa moan louder as he did so, Owain grinned at this as he moved his hand up to grip Severa's boob and groap it all over as he worked on her. Owain continued with this pattern, slowly speeding his cock up as he went in and out of Severa, bring out more juices each time.

Finally Owain moved his hand from gripping Severa's boob to messing around with her tit causing her to flinch and moan as he did so as he could feel her nipple getting hard as he played around with it. Finally Owain revved his hand up much like he had done before and came down and slapped Severa's boob causing her to cry out and leaving a red handprint on it as well.

Owain again grinned at this as he moved his hand back down and lifted both of Severa's legs up and laid them on his shoulders as began to go faster and faster on Severa's pussy, Severa moaned louder and louder as tears of pleasure began to roll down her face.

Once Severa's legs were firmly on his shoulders, Owain moved up and began to play with Severa's boobs and tits, making both of them get hard as squeezed and groped them as he continued to go back and forth on Severa, making sure the both of them enjoyed every moment of it. Finally Severa cried out as Owain continued playing with her boobs "Owain!~ I'm going to cum!~"

Owain grinned as he lowered his hands back down and firmly grasped Severa's legs and began to go as fast as he could "Huff...Huff...Severa, lets do it together!~"

Severa just looked at him but nodded as the two continued to make love, Owain going as fast as he could into Severa before she finally called out "I'm cumming!~"

"I'm cumming to!~" Both of them screamed out as they cummed at the same time on each other, they both continued to unload about a minute before they both finished with Owain falling on his back letting Severa's legs fall off of him and his cock slide out of Severa's pussy. "Huff...Damn...You're good Severa...Huff...Huff..."

Severa didn't answer as Owain layed on the ground looking up at the sky, finally he could hear Severa get up and walk over to him and stood over him. "Owain."

"Hm? Whats up babe?" Severa smirked as she flung her foot forward and wacked Owain in the face causing him to hold his nose as it took most of the damage "Ow! What the hell Severa!"

"That was for calling me babe, and this..." Severa walked over Owain and sat down right below his throat as she grabbed his face and positioned it facing her pussy "...Is for pissing on me without giving me warning!"

"Wait...No Severa wait! What are you going to do!"

"Hmph, fight fire with fire they say."

"No wait Severa! I thought you pissed earlier! How do you-" Owain was cut off by Severa laughing before she looked down with a coy smile.

"Never underestimate a girl...Especially one with a girlfriend like mine!" Severa gave another laugh before using one hand to force Owain's face towards her pussy while she used the other one to spread her pussy lips.

"No Severa wait! I'm sorry!" Owain was cut off as Severa began pissing right onto Owain's face right there, instanely getting some into his mouth before it started to cover Owain's entire face as she went from his hair all the way to his chin and neck. Severa was able to unload for about a minute on Owain, who tried to resist the entire time.

However as Severa got her revenge on Owain, a light-blue figure in the background watched on "So...This is what those two dumbasses are doing, wasting time as always...Come on Minerva, we have work to do."

Chrom marched back and forth across his room in deep thought, Sumia had gone to her 'meeting' and while she assured Chrom she would be fine, Chrom was still anxious about something. He paced around for about a hour before finally calling Frederick to him.

It took a few minutes but Frederick finally opened the door and marched in "Is something wrong milord?"

"Yes there is...Frederick,do you remember the spies I had placed on Sumia?" Frederick flinched for a split second before catching his posture.

"Yes Milord I remember..."

"Have they come back with any results?" Chrom stopped pacing and looked directly at Frederick who tensed up as he stared back.

"Well Milord...They have but...I do not believe you will like the result..." Chrom flinched at Frederick's words but pushed them back as he walked up to him and stared him in the eyes.

"As King I usually don't like the information I receive...So you should have no problem telling me."

Frederick stared back at Chrom before swallowing and pulling a piece of paper out of his satchell "From the intel the spies have collected...The meetings the queen are going to are either fictitious or nowhere near as long as they should be and...She is often seen with a mysterious cloaked figure instead...Who often go into the woods together...That is all Millord..."

Chrom stared at Frederick for a few more moments before closing his eyes and gritting his teeth, he stood in place for another moment before turning around and stifly walking to his bed "So...She's lying to me..."

"Milord...This information would suggest...The queen is-"

"Don't say it!...Please don't say it out loud." Chrom yelled at Frederick who went silent as Chrom stood by his bed before semi-collapsing and putting his hands on the bed "I have gave her everything, yet she still refuses to fully be with me?"

"Sire?"

"...Frederick, I know that Sumia was in a relationship before I proposed to her...And I knew that even if she said yes she would still continue to see her other lover behind my back...I was alright with this at first because I thought she would see common sense and that I was the best option but yet...Months later and she still insists on seeing this other lover!"

Chrom balled his fist up and slammed it against the wall while Frederick just watched on "Sir...You're saying..."

"I'm saying I took her from her other lover yes but...I couldn't help myself...I loved her...I-I know she loves me as well! I mean she wouldn't say yes if she didn't!...But she's distracted..."

"Distracted milord?"

"Yes distracted, she loves me but this other lover of hers is distracting her just enough to keep seeing him...I have tried patience but it is obvious that will not work...There is only one other option..."

"Which is what millord?"

"...FInd out who this secret lover of hers is and after you do, report his name to me..."

"Milord if I may ask, why do you wish to know?"

"Because he dares think that he is still worthy of the queen! I shall challenge him to a duel and show no mercy as I dig my sword into him as he realizes that a queen is only fit for a king, not some hotshot lowlife!"

"...Yes Milord..."

"Good, you're dismissed." Frederick bowed before turning to leave Chrom alone in his room. Chrom let his fist fall to his side once more punching the wall once more "Dammit...Sumia...Why?"

Chrom uttered these words as a red hair woman stood just outside his door as she listened to the entire conversation.

 **End Note:Not the most exciting chapter I guess but I wanted to somehow introduce Severa, Owain and Gerome somehow along with Chrom being keened in on something. I don't usually do end notes but wanted to do a refresher for anyone who might be lost**

 **-Robin and Sumia are having a affair, as Sumia is married to Chrom.**

 **-Severa is the daughter of Frederick and Cordellia**

 **-Owain is the son of Lissa and Maribelle**

 **-Gerome is the son of Vaike and Cordellia**

 **-Vaike has developed a crush on Morgan, one he didn't have in the future for obvious reasons.**

 **-Cordelia was listening in on Chrom and Frederick**

 **-Lucina is the daughter of Sumia and Chrom**

 **-Morgan and Cynthia are the daughters of Robin and Sumia**

 **-Morgan, Cynthia and Lucina don't seem bothered by the affair, in fact they don't seem to mind or care about it.**

 **-Gay marriage is outlawed in Ylisse.**

 **-Severa and Morgan are dating, Lucina and Gerome are engaged.**

 **-Owain and Severa had sex after months of nothing, though Severa still seems to hate Owain to a degree.**

 **-Lissa and Maribelle are dating**

 **-Chrom knew Sumia was dating someone before him, but not who it was.**


	5. Update

Hi everyone, this is Elizabeth here with my last ever update on this profile. Recently I had a lack of interest per say in my stories and it was hard to write them, not because I didn't want to write but because I felt that alot of my stories weren't where I wanted them to be. Take Hajime's Excellent adventure for example, while I loved the premise, I felt like I could have written it much better than I did. Also look at daddy issues, while I love the couple of Lucina/Chrom, I felt like I made Lucina look fucking crazy and didn't go into enough depth on why she loved Chrom.

Of course with stories like Robins Golden Adventure, I just lost interest really because I felt like I was just repeating each chapter with a little bit of story thrown in.

Despite this, I have not quit writing and my previous work will still be up here on fanfiction, also I have orphaned my work on AO3 so if anybody wishes to continue it themselves may do so, just let me know cause I would love to see how it devolps lol.

Finally I have started fresh by reopening a new account "SexyPrincessWriter" where I will be starting new stories and the such. I also want to appeal to a wider audience and felt my last name didn't do that as well. I'll still be writing fetish stories but will also write some more toned down stories, that away I can go back and forth without ever feeling over encumbered with one genre.

I want to thank everyone who ever read my stories as you guys mean the world to me, and I hope to see you on my new account!

~Elizabeth


End file.
